Gwydion: Beautiful in Red (NSFW)
Content Warning: Blood, gore, death, dead bodies, and mild '''sexual situations. ' ''This takes place approximately 50 years before the campaign. ___ Blood bubbled out from between his lips, popping in a crimson spray. Gwydion giggled at the sight and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the fluid across his face. His giggles grew louder and he had to clap a hand over his mouth to not be heard as he reached down to grab a pebble from alley floor. He threw the pebble at the window high above him. It didn’t open. He threw another and another until it finally swung outward and a familiar head appeared. “''My love, my love! Let down your hair''.” Gwydion giggled as the words sprang forth. Oh, he was going crazy. Or maybe it was the loss of blood. Maybe it was both. Did it matter? “Gwydion, it’s after midnight!” “Ahahaha…I know. Let me in.” Gwydion clasped his hands in front of him as if he was begging. “Let me in, Mira. Pretty please? I promise to be good.” He could hardly keep his face straight as he asked to be let in. “Fuck…” Myra disappeared back into his home and he reappeared with a rope ladder that he lowered down. “I swear…you’re a fucking mess.” You have no idea. Gwydion bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound as he grabbed the ladder and dragged himself up it. Each movement made his muscles scream and reopened the wounds that had begun to clot, but the pain was funny, too. Everything was funny. He snickered as he finally hauled himself through the window, draping an arm around Mira’s shoulder. “Oh, my love. I missed you.” “What the fuck happened to you?” Mira sounded disgusted, but he didn’t pull away. He wrapped an around Gwydion’s waist instead to drag him towards the bathroom. He was fretting over the wounds, but he was always fretting. It would have been adorable if it wasn’t so damn irritating. “You’re bleeding!” “And you’re sexy.” “This isn’t the time, Gwydion.” “It’s always the time.” Gwydion snorted with laughter, nuzzling in against Mira’s neck before he nipped the warm skin softly. “How ‘bout a quickie and I’ll let you clean me up?” “There’s something wrong with you.” Mira rolled his eyes and made Gwydion sit on the edge of the tub. “What the fuck happened to you?” “Shit happened.” Gwydion followed Mira’s movements, pulling off his own soaking clothes. Cuts riddled his body, some leaking while others were clotting once more. Oh dear. The sight made him giggle again. He was going crazy. Mira sighed as he found what he was looking for. “No shit.” He came back over to kneel, but Gwydion gripped him instead and pulled him down for a biting kiss. “…you always taste so good, my love,” Gwydion purred as he broke it, sliding a hand down the side of Mira’s face to leave streaks of drying blood. The red shone bright against the pallor of the other’s skin. Mira always looked beautiful in red. “…you look beautiful tonight…” He slid his free hand down Mira’s back, reaching down to ass to squeeze and pull him close. “…c’mon…one fuck and I’ll be good.” ___ Asenka Haeth. She was beautiful and many eyes in the hall were centered on her and her family. She could command a room easily, demanding all attention or none. Yet Gwydion found his eyes slipping over her and her brother to someone else, someone far more interesting and far more enchanting. He had come to the ball with every intention of introducing himself to the Haeths because they could be good allies if he played his cards right, but now he was contemplating leaving the ball with a pretty red-head. Gwydion swallowed his wine and passed the empty glass to a server. He moved easily through the room, focused on the man that strode through the hall as if he owned the place. The man was wearing fine robes of ivory accented in red. …beautiful in red… “Excuse me?” the elf had stopped walking in front of Gwydion and given him the coolest of looks. “Can I help you?” “You can,” Gwydion answered without missing a beat as he held out a hand, “by giving me a dance.” The elf arched an eyebrow, but his lips turned up at the corners. “You walked across the hall to ask me that?” “I’m glad to know that you were watching.” Gwydion inclined his head, tilting it towards his offered hand. “One dance. It’s all I ask.” “I’m sure.” The elf laughed softly – it was a wonderfully musical laugh – and he took the offered hand. “I think I should know the name of my stalker.” “You were the one watching me.” __ Mira had looked even better without any clothing that night and the nights after, his skin flushing beneath Gwydion’s touch and heated gaze. Every night they lost themselves in the other, lost themselves in the caresses and kisses as their breaths mingled together in heavy pants until they were too exhausted to move. The sweat would cool and their bodies would relax, sometimes on top of the covers and at times under them. But this night…this night it was only Mira’s body cooling beneath the sheets. Gwydion stared down at the lifeless form, mesmerized by the blood that painted the other’s still body. Even now he looked beautiful. Smoke puffed out lazily into the air before Gwydion ground the cigarette into the tray on the bed. “Sorry, Mira, but I can’t stay.” He chuckled as he climbed from the bed, stretching his arms over his head. He needed to shower off the residue that still clung to him despite the cuts having healed long ago. “Neither can you.” He snapped his fingers as he walked towards the bathroom, hearing the covers on the bed shift. “Get yourself dressed. Daddy's waiting for us." Category:Vignettes